funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Hold the Line
de:Gas Geben Hold the Line is a racing game released with FunOrb on 27th February 2008. Gameplay Players control their cars from a birds-eye view around various tracks in various environments. In Championship Mode, you race against three opponents and the aim is to complete the tracks in either first or second position, which will unlock the next track. There are four championships, each with four tracks. Around the tracks are various powerups, which can be used to help yourself, or hinder others. There are also other play modes, including single player races and practices. Demolition Mode is won by destroying your opponents using various methods. Power-ups A vehicle can hold up to 3 power-ups, and collecting a 4th will replace the oldest power-up. Power-ups can also be lost in collisions or by being hit by a weapon. Collecting more than one of the same kind of power-up increases the power of its effect. Note: Blue power-ups, in addition to providing shields, improve vehicle handling slightly. Note: Using 3 blue power-ups, in addition to providing invulnerability, increases the vehicle speed slightly until the power-up ends. The effect number refers to the number of power-ups the vehicle has. They also stack, so 2 red and a green power-up will give a machine gun and a minor thrust. Effect 3 is a super power, and activating it (with space or ctrl) will cause your 3 power-ups to scatter around the screen, so you can only use it once for every 3 power-ups you have of the same colour. Weapons can be fired with space or ctrl. Game Modes Hold the Line features 4 game modes: championship, single race, practice and demolition. Championship The championship mode requires the player to race through 4 courses against 3 AI racers. There are 8 laps per course, and each racer will be given a certain number of points at the end of the race, depending on the final standings. Finishing 1st will award 5 points, finishing 2nd will award 3 points and finishing 3rd will award 1 point. The player must finish each course in either 1st of 2nd place to qualify for the next course. After all 4 courses are completed, the championship is finished and the player will unlock the next one. The highscores only apply to championships. Single Race The single race mode can be played with either 1 or 2 players. The 1 player mode is just like the championship, but does not use the point system and can be played on any track. The 2 player mode is the same, but with 2 people racing each other. The 2 player mode has the option to turn on or off the 2 additional AI racers. Practice The practice mode allows the player to play without being limited by time or laps. It can be played with or without the 3 additional AI racers. Demolition The demolition mode can also be played with 1 or 2 player mode, and the AI being optional on 2 player mode. This mode is played with a different set of courses designed for it. Each car has a health bar, and the goal is to bring an opponents health down to zero. The first person who demolishes 5 cars wins. Courses & Cars Achievements Trivia *The Divine Intervention achievement has a light shining on the car in-game, but in the achievement section of the website it does not. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sport Games Category:Original Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names